


Coven

by KatyasDeadDad



Series: Bewitching [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Smut, Witchcraft, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasDeadDad/pseuds/KatyasDeadDad
Summary: Two covens merge for a ceremony, but what happens when Alaska meets her soulbond, and that person is not her partner?
Relationships: Jinkx Monsoon/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Series: Bewitching [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780552
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

_Some memories never leave your bones._   
_••••••_

Alaska sighed as she gathered the crystals that laid out by the chalk drawn pentagram on her bedroom floor. It was time for a seance, a meditation, and the protective crystals had nothing to do here in this moment.

She looked over at Jinkx who slept peacefully in their shared bed, large red hair covering her naked body, making Alaska smile softly. She loved her, she really did.

The older witch and her had been in a relationship for a year now, beginning just a month after Alaska was accepted into the small coven on the outskirts of Pittsburgh. They weren't soulbonded, a reminder that kept nagging her with disappointing pain, but they found each other in a bundle of loss and emptiness.

Alaska was found almost dead on the side of a highway, the redhead finding her and bringing her back home. Whilst she didn't remember anything of it, a couple of seances for the past years had revealed something like her coven being attacked.

———————

_Jinkx paced around the room, carefully listening to Raja speak about the young blonde who currently laid asleep walls away._

_"Are you sure, Bianca? I mean, if she really is a part of the Crescent coven, we might be dealing with someone much more powerful than we thought. Not only would it be a threat of what she could do.. but what others would do to us if they find out."_

_"I'm completely sure.. she's marked."_

_"We can't let her know, it would be too risky."_

_————————_

The seance itself started just as usual, with Alaska being embraced into a soft white light with humming of goddesses. A soft melody of lullabies that brought her beyond reality. But there was something strange, a dark thing bursting through the air like a projectile weapon, exploding at every single second that it travelled. It hit her frail body and consumed her completely.

She was suddenly on a field, her bare back resting against a bunch of the million yellow dandelions that covered the grass, tickling up between the space of her arm and ribs. The sun was warm, heating against her skin with boiling anticipation.

"Alaska." The voice was echoed, like that of a fever dream, as it called her name. "Alaska." It repeated.

She turned over to see another female body next to hers, she couldn't move her head far enough to see her face but she could see the long silver hair that just about covered her chest, and the necklace with a black crystal.

Reaching out and touching it, the world swirled into nothingness again, suddenly throwing her into another scenario.

A dark room with black walls, white bed sheets and a ridiculous amount of dark magic charms resting on shelves. This time, she could move. Alaska sat up and was faced with a large mirror on the wall by the end of the bed, seeing her naked body with the arms of the woman wrapped around her.

Just as she was about to turn, react, look at her face, it swapped again. Her gut twisted and hurt with every single second as her soul was hurled through a whirlwind of travels.

"Alaska." The voice repeated again. The next time she landed, it was in what looked like some kind of ritualistic basement. The walls were a soft vanilla yellow, the warm light of wall lanterns illuminating the room with charms and candles all over the place.

Alaska didn't have the time to even think about where she was, before a burning sense of pleasure hit her body. She felt the woman's lips travel over her swollen breasts, tongue swirling against her hardened nipples. The touch felt like it was melting her skin like lava against soft sand.

She reached out, holding on to the woman who moved her mouth further down with her body, pushing away the white gown that covered her. Plump caressing lips found their way to he-

With a crash, she woke up, cold shivers running down her spine as she looked around in the room.

It was still dark, apart from the moonlight. The soft snores of Jinkx stilled echoed through the room with familiar comfort. _She was home._

Alaska quickly pushed the crystals back into place with shaky hands, trying her hardest not to think about the woman from that seance, from whatever a vision could be called. _A woman that wasn't Jinkx._

~•~•~

"Are you okay, Alaska?" Bianca had asked once she noticed that the blonde who usually was quick to down her breakfast with hums of pleasure, was barely touching her pancakes today.

"Yeah I'm just.. I think I'm getting sick." She lied through her teeth, earning a disbelieving look from the motherly figure.

"Right." Bianca cleared her throat, lifting her head once the loud footsteps of Pearl echoed through the hallway. She was breathing heavily, terrified, trying to word out what she was trying to say. "Calm down, take a breath."

"It's the.. it's the Blood Moon Coven."

"What about them?"

"They're on their way here."

Bianca sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly. With the upcoming eclipse and it's preparations, there was no time for silly meetings with the intimidating pack. Besides, what did they even want?

"Alright, go fetch my coat and tell Raja to come down. Alaska." She turned to the blonde. "Go wake up Jinkx, we could use our high priestess."

"Yes ma'am." She said with the teasing bratty behaviour that she knew would make Bianca roll her eyes, standing up and grabbing her robe that she had let rest on the back of her chair.

When she made her way up the dark wooden stairs, she was met by an all too giggly Trixie. The hickeys on her neck gave it away.

"Have you seen Katya?" Trixie asked, and Alaska shrugged.

"Why don't you look for her in the garden? I'm sure she's attempting that weird control thing over ants again."

"Beetles." Trixie corrected with a smirk, but it fell once she saw the serious face on her friend. "Right, sorry. I'll leave you be."

The narcoleptic redhead, as per usual, laid groggily wrapped up in the sheets with her eyes focused on whatever mobile game she had found now. Once she saw Alaska emerge from the door way, a wide smile broke out across her lips.

"Good morning, my little dandelion." _The nickname almost made her flinch._

"Good morning babe." Alaska moved into the bed, pulling Jinkx up so the two of them were sitting up. Their lips met softly, Jinkx resting her hand on the back of her scalp. "Bianca needs you."

"For what?" Jinkx whined. "I want to stay in bed with you all day, maybe find Salem so we can cuddle with that mean kitty, and we could rewatch golden girls."

Alaska chuckled, kissing her forehead softly. "Something about that Pittsburgh coven."

"What do they want?" Jinkx furrowed her brows, hand resting on Alaska's cheek.

"No idea. Pearl told us she saw them, probably in a vision whilst by the river. I don't think it's too bad, otherwise she'd be fainting."

Jinkx chuckled and got up, letting the sheets fall off her body delicately. Alaska would never get tired of seeing the morning sun hit the shadowed curve of her breasts, or how she'd turn around mindlessly to pull up the drapes to let in the light. Watching her get dressed was the best thing in the morning, just sitting back and taking in the beauty of each freckle that covered her ribs in a pattern that resembled a star constellation.

"You're watching me again." She spoke in a low voice, clearly aroused by the loving eyes of her partner.

"I am." Jinkx gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up, lips gently trailing down the jaw of the girl who let out a soft moan.

"You know, after today I might be so tense that I'll need you.."

"Need me for what, Miss Monsoon?" Alaska drawled, falling back against the headboard when Jinkx towered her.

"Oh I can thing of many ways.." she trailed her finger across her jaw, up to stroke her lower lip.

"You can't even wait until the moon ritual, can you?" Alaska teased back.

"The goddesses only have themselves to blame for gifting me someone so beautiful." Jinkx trailed her hands down Alaska's body, pressing into every curve that revealed under the black silky nightgown, down to her thighs and legs. When she reached her knees, she pulled away, getting out of bed. "But I have business to attend, don't I?"

"Bianca will be pissed for you making her wait."

~•~•~

The people approaching them on the small gravel path that lead up through the forest, were two tall and skinny women. One had black hair in a pin-up style, the other had long aqua blue hair. Both of them wore black long coats that slipped against the gravel beneath them.

"Like something out of a Hollywood movie." Bianca commented, clearly bothered by how intimidating they were.

"Hollywood witches." Katya cackled, earning a side glare from Raja when they got closer to the women.

"What do I owe you the pleasure?" Jinkx was the first to greet them, clapping her glove clad hands together.

The most that hovered above the ground just seemed to get darker, the only light that showed to them being the sunlight escaping between the spruce trees.

"Blessed greetings." The dark haired one spoke, clearly more serious about the matter than the other young witch. "The eclipse this moon evening will be special, Mercury is in retrograde and Venus is heightened. We would like.." she clicked her tongue against her teeth. "We would like to join you."

"Join us? Surely Sharon isn't behind this." She recalled the council meetings where the powerful witch was _very_ vocal about the difference in power of those who carry out light magic, and dark magic.

"Actually, she is. Something about burying the battle axe."

"I see." Jinkx plastered on a fake smile, gripping the lantern in her hand tighter. "What are the requirements for a joined celebration, surely Needles must have set up something?"

"Well.. I assume you are setting up a camp in the south of the woods?"

"We are."

"We'll send our best witches to join."

The offer itself was wonderful, joined covens going to contribute so much power, especially when mixing light and dark magic. But this was Sharon Needles.. and Sharon Needles always came with a catch, something Jinkx originally didn't want to risk.

But then she thought of Alaska.

She thought of sweet, kind, and accepting Alaska who would say yes within seconds. Who would bake them lovely treats to bring to the camp, who would make sure that everyone had at least two blankets each and easily give away both of hers if it meant that someone else would sleep in warmth. The Alaska who would sing them soft lullabies when they huddled up by the campfire because everyone was too afraid of the dark when they'd heard a twig snap or an owl hoot. _Her Alaska._

"Of course you can join us." She told them with the sudden smile that crept upon her lips, the one that made the sides of her mouth ache. "We'll meet you there on Sunday, remember to bring your own tents and packing."

"Of course." The black haired girl have them a nod, whilst the blue one seemed distant. She was staring right past Jinkx, and it didn't click until now, when she turned to see what.

_Bianca._

They eyes didn't leave each other for one second, the young girl seeming scared whilst Bianca had a stupid grin on her face. _A soulbond._

"Well, have a blessed travel back home." She told the girls, turning to leave.

"My name's Adore." The blue haired one called back at Bianca before being pulled away by her friend.

"Well aren't you lucky." Jinkx bumped her friend with a grin, watching her roll her eyes and dismiss it. Sometimes she envied those with a soulbond. Like Trixie and Katya, or Pearl and Fame. She knew she wasn't Alaska's and even though she was completely prepared for the fact that the day would come, she was terrified of the feeling that Alaska would leave too soon.

Maybe it was the underlying sorrow of her own soulbond dying just a year prior to when she met Alaska.

Ivy was a lovely girl.. part of their coven, a nature witch. But she messed up her potions and one day they found her dead in the woods. Jinkx never really got to say goodbye, or even hi for that matter. The two of them were too shy to bring it further than soft secret cheek kisses and occasionally holding hands.

It was mostly terrifying, because Alaska reminded her so much of Ivy. They were both the same age, blonde, and too kind for this world. It was such a coincidence that Alaska would cook almost as good food as Ivy did, instantly proving it once she was awake, and maybe that's what encouraged her to actually drown in the world that was Alaska Thunder. _Her Alaska._

When Jinkx arrived back home, tired and worn out from social interaction, it was an unsurprising pleasure to see Alaska in that sweet lovely lace lingerie they had gotten in Paris, laying on her side with her attention deeply followed into the book she read.

"Well aren't you gorgeous." She commented, purring out a soft hum of enjoyment when the blonde turned around with a smirk.

"Do you like it?" She teased.

"Oh you know how much I love it." Jinkx replied in a low voice, letting Alaska place the book to the side before getting on top of her.

Their lips met in an instant kiss that was dripping with soft hunger, a loving and giving act of tongue as their hands roamed each other's sides. Alaska's would hold her waist to support her as she pinned Alaska's body down against the bed, and Jinkx would let her lips travel down her jaw and to the hem of the beautiful lingerie.

Nobody had loved her as soft and tenderly as Alaska did. Nobody would whimper and submit under her touch like Alaska did, even if she didn't ask her to.

Sometimes that was a border.

Jinkx wanted to make love to her, Alaska wanted more.

"Are you okay with me removing this?" Jinkx swiftly asked for consent between kisses, her fingers wrapping around the opening of the lace body.

"Of course."

She moved carefully, loving, leaving goosebumps on Alaska's skin as she pulled the material down to reveal at first the perky breasts that fit so well in her hands. Jinkx slowly bent down, kissing the skin between them softly and trailing kisses down her stomach as she pulled the material down further. Alaska sucked in a sharp breath and bucked her hips, making her chuckle.

"Eager, are we?"

"Jinkx." She whined, showing that usual bratty behaviour of hers that made the older witch's heart flutter.

"I know, I know." She cooed, finally pulling the lingerie off completely and throwing it to the corner of the room. Watching Alaska press her thighs apart, her pussy flushed and pink as she whimpered by the sudden cool air, it made Jinkx let out a moan at the sight.

Her lips travelled up the insides of her leg, from the ankle to her thighs, leaving Alaska shuddering as she got closer to her sensitive core. She snaked her arms under Alaska's legs, pulling her down slightly so she could comfortably get closer to the girl who had been half sitting up.

Jinkx moved her tongue through her slick folds, swirling against her clit. As she moved her arm from underneath her leg, Alaska bucked her hips up against Jinkx's face as a sign of begging. With a chuckle vibrating against her folds, Alaska whined.

"Come on."

"You need to learn how to be patient." She slapped her thigh, not hard enough to sting but to leave a slight mark, making her let a moan out. "You're such a slut."

Jinkx pressed her lips against Alaska's sensitive clit, sucking and licking like there was no tomorrow whilst her fingers drawled between her folds. It was easy to get the blonde into a moaning and flustered mess. She gently pushed two fingers inside of her, easily slipping in through the wetness and making Alaska hiss out in pleasure from the sudden touch to her deprived parts.

She pumped her fingers in, curving them and twisting them in every right way that built Alaska up to her orgasm. Once she had tightened with the release, Jinkx licked some of the wetness escaping her swiftly, before moving up.

No words were needed, their routine was the same as always. Alaska finished Jinkx off by letting her sit on her face, warm tongue swirling and lips sucking in every right place.

"I love you, you know." Jinkx had whispered when they were laid in a spooning position, thin sheets draped over their heated bodies as she held her lover closer than ever. As if she could feel that she wasn't going to be hers much longer.

"I love you too, Jinkxy."

~•~•~

Sunday came much quicker than expected, leaving the small coven flowing with excitement.

"Isn't it lovely, Bianca? You'll get to bond with Adore and then the moon ritual will be in a few days. You'll, you know." Alaska wiggled her brows, making the older witch roll her eyes.

"I'm not you and Jinkx, I don't fuck on the first date." She teased, bringing her sunglasses down from where they rested on top of her head. The mentioned redhead let out a cackle as she heard the two of them talk in front of her. "Besides, I don't even know her. She looks young."

"Not underage, though." Alaska noted, looking ahead of their path as they walked down to the clearing of the woods. A small amount of people were already there, the two witches from earlier and another three.

This time they didn't wear the intimidating coats, Katya noted as she tuned out from her girlfriend's ramble about some movie.

"Blessed be." Alaska greeted them with a wide smile, showcasing the heaps of sealed boxes she was holding. "I've baked, all vegan, some with a little extra _spice."_ Spice being marijuana.

"Blessed be." The black haired pin-up like witch responded, taking the boxes and placing them on a table. "I'm Violet, I've met some of you already. Not all of our coven is here, the high priestess and two other members are on their way."

"Good to know." Alaska responded with a smile, pulling her black trench coat closer to her body whilst Jinkx and Bianca instantly went to set up their tents.

While theirs weren't as new as the ones already standing, or as big or fresh, they were home. Holes in the brown material were sealed and patched up with completely different coloured fabrics, like white or green, but they were still _theirs._

Trixie and Katya instantly went on and socialised with Adore and a girl named Max, the three of them being the only ones who already were here.

Alaska moved to sit down with Violet, accepting the freshly lit joint that was passed to her.

"So, have you met your soulbond yet?" She drawled, watching Violet giggle.

"See her?" She pointed to the girl with Trixie and Katya. "That's Max. We're bonded, have been since birth."

"Oh, that's pretty rare isn't it?" Alaska commented. It was extremely uncommon to meet someone before the age of 18 that you were bonded with, at least not until after you go through the ritual.

"Our families go back as rivals very very long, the Chachki and Malanaphy." Alaska nodded, having read about it before. "Basically, I think it's the work of a goddess. To put an end to it. I'm just happy I have her. What about you blondie, have you met yours?"

"Not yet." Alaska played with the neatly rolled up joint. "But me and Jinkx, the redhead by the tents, we're dating."

"Aren't you scared that you'll have to break up with her eventually?"

"Of course I am.. but, threesomes." She joked, clearly just trying to hide her sadness. "So, Bianca and Adore, huh?"

"Yeah, poor Dorey is terrified." She chuckled and took the blunt back.

"Oh really?" Alaska raised her brows. "Bianca can be pretty rude but she's mostly sweet."

"Adore's a complete slut." Violet told her with a chuckle. "Like, she'll sleep with any guy or chick in her path. But she doesn't like commitment."

"She's too punk for that, huh?" She nodded towards the girl with a tight leather skirt and fishnet, even if they were in the middle of the woods.

"Stubborn, at least." Violet took the last drag and threw it into the ground. "Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"To prepare the feast before Sharon comes."

~•~•~

The table itself was built on a few hollow crates, with a large black cloth that Alaska and Bianca had sewn stretched over it. They had wine, champagne, and lots of warm food. Alaska was setting the table, handing out plates by every seat, when it happened.

The worst thing she could have imagined.

There had been loud chatter amongst the two covens, then all of them just silenced up. Alaska turned to see what it was, and was met by the most beautiful dark eyes she had ever seen. She felt her insides warm up and twist in a hurling wind of complete pleasure and absolute mindfuckery.

Her brain couldn't process any thought that rushed.

The curvy woman with long curly silver hair, the one that wore a tight black gown with the most expensive looking coat she had ever seen, the one that looked at Alaska with a sadistic smirk. Not love, _pure evil._ That made her heart drop.

"Welcome, Sharon." Violet spoke to her with much more authority than everyone else seemed to. She nodded to the two girls with her. "Aquaria, Courtney. How was your trip?"

"Awful." Sharon huffed, completely dismissing the blonde who was shaking in a mix of anticipation and excitement. It was like she didn't care whatsoever.

"Are you okay?" Jinkx wrapped her arms around her. It felt so wrong, so absolutely fucked up, but the warmth of her lover felt.. it felt cold. It felt vacant. It wasn't the right arms around her.

"Sharon she.." Alaska whispered, looking at the ground. It took a few minutes before it clicked, and Jinkx stepped back from the hug.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh."_

"She won't even look at you." Jinkx observed with a clench jaw. _How dare someone so blessed with a soulbond of Alaska, not even look upon the gracious beauty that was her?_ Perhaps she was jealous, but she felt angry.

Alaska broke out in a silent sob, earning a few strange looks from her own coven when Jinkx pulled her into a tight hug. "Right, we'll work this out. Okay, Alaska?" The younger girl nodded, fighting back the tears as hard as she could. "You need to eat something."

The dinner itself was extravagant, but Alaska could barely push a few pieces of potato down her mouth. Sharon would glance at her occasionally, then catch her breath and turn back into the conversation she recently been in.

"I don't think you need more of that." Jinkx laughed tipsily as she tried to pull the bottle of wine away from Alaska, who instantly grabbed it back.

"Don't tell me what I need or don't need."

"Okay okay, just saying." She threw her hands up into the air.

Alaska poured herself a big glass, eyeing down the tipsy frame of Sharon Needles from across the table. She looked hungry, not food wise, like she was touch starved. Her wall had cracked, Alaska thought with a soft smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony begins!

_I adore you._   
__________________

Adore couldn't sleep that night. She sat in her tent with the fluffy blankets wrapped around her like a shield, protecting her from the cold. Bianca's brown eyes were on her the whole night, but neither of them decided to make the first move of speaking.

It wasn't that she was scared of Bianca. In fact, the way her raspy laughter rang in the air just made her feel safe. But she was scared of getting hurt. It was easier to have sex and just run.

Would Bianca even like her? Would she like someone who seemed so much more nervous, and couldn't even look her in the eye?

~•~•~

Alaska woke up to the cold air merging with warmth from a campfire, the arms of Jinkx holding her as tight as ever. The almost sleepless night allowed her to think properly about Sharon, about what she would like to do.

It didn't feel fair, but Alaska came to the decision that she would ignore every pull from now on. She would get out of here without getting to know her, she'd find a way to get rid of the bond and she'd stay with Jinkx. If someone couldn't even smile at her, they weren't worth feeling this happy for.

"Good morning." She tried waking the heavy sleepy girl, but sighed and laid back when all she got was a tightening arm around her waist.

Would Jinkx even be the right one?

Jinkx loved her tenderly and softly, Alaska wanted adventure and escaping from reality. But Jinkx also loved her intensely, she loved Alaska for who she was.

 _No._ Alaska scolded herself for even thinking about all of this. She had already made up her mind, hadn't she?

Untangling herself from the hard and warm grip, she stood up and got dressed. Just a simple black dress with black tights, and grey fluffy boots that went up mid calf, which she tied the brown lace all around. Her hair was left in the usual messy state, surprisingly still untangled.

What she was met by was her coven members, her friends, enjoying the stories that Sharon Needles told by the campfire. They were eating breakfast, bread that they had recently just made and fruit, but Alaska felt nowhere near hungry.

"Alaska." Violet greeted her, reaching her hand out towards her with a cup of something in her hands. Most eyes turned to her instantly as she took it and sniffed it. _Whiskey?_

"It's my treat for you all. America's most expensive whiskey." Sharon said with a smirk, eyes desperately trying to catch the brown ones that were avoiding her like a raging wildfire.

Alaska sat down next to Violet, who coincidentally also was the furthest away from Sharon.

They talked about everything and nothing, about the ceremony tonight and the colours a chameleon could change into. After an hour or so of barely sipping on her drink, Alaska excused herself to take a break, which she used as an escape for her to calmly walk down to the small stream behind the large grouping of trees.

The usually silent run of water was rustling with life as Alaska removed her coat, placing it on the ground to sit on it whilst her hands soothed right into the cool liquid.

"Why'd you leave?" The voice made her jump, freeze in absolute fear. _Sharon._ Alaska decided to ignore her, and instead put her focus on finding the most sparkling stone by the edge of the stream. She felt the warmth of her supposed soulbond as Sharon sat down next to her, the sight of her black jeans against the wet moss making Alaska cringe. "So you're not talking to me?"

_Not a response this time either._

"Oh well." Sharon sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, pushing one between her ridiculously plump lips. "Have you heard about Scott Millicent? I met him the other day, a really lovely lad. He's quite the warrior for our threatened covens."

"He's an activist, not a warrior." Alaska corrected with a hum, wrapping her fingers around a slippery stone to pull it out and inspect it.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Nowhere near it." She scoffed. "He's very well spoken about the threat of witch hunters, yea. But he's not out there counter fighting them, nor does he represent anything of what witchcraft is." Alaska couldn't help herself, the woman was so inviting when it came to conversing.

"I suppose you do have a point.."

"Besides, someone who hates women will never be someone that I consider a warrior, he's barely enough to be a coward." Sharon's eyes lingered on her as she stood up and moved to sit further away, making her chuckle.

"You really hate me, don't you?"

_No response._

"I saw that you haven't eaten this whole time, you must be starving."

"I'm not in the mood for food." Alaska turned to eye her, noticing that Sharon was holding out a piece of bread covered in a black cloth. As she was about to decline it rudely, her stomach rumbled painfully. Brown eyes met dark grey, and with a mumble of _thanks_ she accepted the bread.

They sat in silence for a while, nothing but the sound of water and birds as well as the smooth crunching of Alaska's teeth against the bread.

"You do realise you can't ignore me forever, right?"

"I can try." She responded weakly, positioning herself to sit on her knees.

"After tonight, the pull will be even worse. And more so, the moon ritual. You'll go into heat like a do-"

"Shut up." Alaska spat, standing up. "You couldn't even look at me when we first saw each other, you had no sign whatsoever of being happy and you still don't. Jinkx, who isn't even bonded to me by soul, treats me so much better and I've only known you for _seconds."_ She raged on with angry hand gestures. Sharon sat back quietly, locking eyes with those that raged. If only Alaska knew what she felt. "See, you can't even speak to me now. Fuck you."

And then she was gone, angrily stomping away into the forest and leaving a cold heart seeping with feelings.

_________________

The white silk gown was soft and sheer against Alaska's long legs, it dragged against the ground delicately as she made her way back out of the tent. With a small chuckle, she easily noted that the other coven were wearing black. Of course they were.

Raja was sat with a jar of lamb blood, smearing out symbols in people's faces for protection. Whilst the intention was to connect with the moon goddess and find their way of power, the process also left them vulnerable to evil spirits.

"You brushed your hair." Raja gasped teasingly with that soft motherly smile of hers, making Alaska giggle as she sat down on her knees before her.

"It's quite lovely, isn't it?" The liquid was uncomfortably cold against her forehead, a crescent moon shape being visible in the reflection of the shiny jar.

"You look stunning." Jinkx's words wrapped around her like her arms did her waist, soft kisses placed behind her ear.

"Thank you." She drawled, reaching back to place her hand upon the one that rested on the side of her head. Alaska suddenly felt a painful burn on her side, shifting slightly to look over.

Sharon sat there, fists clenched, focus all on the two lovers whilst her coven members were chatting loudly around her. Alaska gave her a lazy smirk as Jinkx left small kisses down her neck, tilting her head perfectly for Sharon to see everything. It felt bad to use Jinkx's love as a show, but sometimes it was necessary.

Had it not been for the small hex that obviously was intended to hit her, she wouldn't even have noticed Sharon. The darkened eyes of Sharon.

"Can't you wait until after the ceremony?" Pearl teased, carrying the tray of crystals and white sand.

"You have no idea how much I love her." Jinkx whined quietly, and Alaska's heart stopped. Why did it hurt to hear her say that?

Why did it not bring warmth like it used to?

"I love you too, Jinkxy." She pulled around and gave her a soft kiss before the two parted, Jinkx joining in the chatter of the other priestess, and Alaska helping to prepare the large pentagram for tonight.

Every now and then, she would glance back to see Sharon glare angrily at Jinkx, making her chuckle softly. It felt so weird, she was so calm about it when she should be weirded out.

"How are you going to work this out?" Violet whispered when they sat together, making a circle of salt with crystals in the middle.

"Make what work?"

"Sharon. She's already told us." _Of course she had._ "I know that you.. you obviously don't want her, to put that like it is. But how's the deal with Jinkx gonna work?"

"I'll figure it out. For now I just need to stay away from Sharon."

"What about the ritual? You've found your soulbond now, oh lord I don't even want to imagine what it would be like without. It'd be like-"

"A dog in heat, I know." Alaska grumbled, fingers working to perfect the round forming of salt. "I'll just make sure to stay at home. I know it won't be the same as Sharon, but I'll just fuck Jinkx or whatever."

Violet chuckled at the vulgarity of her words. "Good luck with that. Anyways, we're done here, and we have a few minutes to kill.. care for a smoke?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

The mixture of black gowns and white silk mixed in the bare moonlight softly, bodies forming and soft enchantments called out as they circled the pentagram. Being next to Jinkx at all times, it meant that Alaska would be on the opposite side to Sharon. Their eyes would meet occasionally, well, Sharon's dominant and burning eyes were on her the whole time.

It made her _want_ to crumble under Sharon's touch, to submit to the obvious declaration of desire. But it wasn't one of love. It was of lust.

Alaska would never crumble to someone who didn't even show her the smallest ounce of love.

The ceremony was over, the large amount of moonshine gathered upon them and strengthening the two covens that worked together. It felt strong, it felt like a bunch of sparkling cotton dulling out every single sense of evil.

"To celebrate our joining." Sharon held up two bottles of wine, earning a chorus of pleased cheers from the group of witches. She'd hand out a glass to each person, filling it up. When she reached Alaska she _bowed._

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Alaska questioned, seeing the woman straighten herself with a smirk.

"Showing my gratitude, of course."

 _She was mocking her._ Sharon fucking Needles was mocking her. It was no secret that she was far much underpowered than her, or even just Jinkx. But to mock her like that for the sake of a statement.. that was cruel. Violet gasped.

"Sharon." She warned.

"What, Chachki? I haven't done a thing." With another stupid and entitled smirk, she slipped away to fill the next glass. The two covens stood awkwardly and uncomfortably as rage took upon Alaska.

"You are the most despicable creature I have ever met." She spat, making the large silver hair turn to look at her with a raised brow.

"Is that so?" Sharon challenged.

"Alaska.." Violet was trying to pull her away, distance the naive girl from the ridiculously strong coven leader.

"You are ruthless and unkind, you are a _pathetic_ excuse of a leader." Alaska barely got to finish her sentence until Sharon was up in her face, making her drop the glass of wine that shattered against a rock.

"Am I pathetic, hm?" She ran a finger across the cheek of the intimidated girl who gulped, across her jaw and her shoulder. "You have no idea of what I could do to you, right here." But then she pulled away, and the celebration of the night continued like nothing else.

Alaska sank to the ground, defeated and confused by everything that went on.

_Sharon fucking Needles would be the death of her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of shameless, and probably bad, smut.

_Lust and desire are two completely different things, yet just the same._   
_________________

It had been a few days since the ceremony, since Alaska quickly packed her things and left with her coven without even speaking to Sharon again. It's not like the other woman made an effort, anyways.

It had gone fairly smooth since then, Jinkx was still loving her like nothing else and the strength of moonlight definitely helped with her seances.

It all went smooth, until the rituals came around.

Having had her first one when she was 18, it happened naturally. But once she had her soulbond or a connection to another witch strong enough, her body craved it like nothing else. It _needed_ soft fingers touching her collarbones and her breasts, she needed them to run down her body and push in every right place. And even though she refused to admit it, it was _Sharon's_ touch that she needed.

The first few days had been okay, amazing even. Jinkx treated her like a goddess, worshipped her in bed and made sure that every little thing was in perfect order in case she got sad or frustrated. As much as she loved her bratty side, this would be so much worse. So yeah, it was great, until the retrograde hit fully and Alaska was in complete burning pain.

Her body was weak, and her temperature high as if she had a fever. Jinkx was getting desperate by now, especially since she barely was able to make contact with the girl who was drouzed up in bed. So that lead her to where she was now, in the garden with a glass of wine and tear stained mascara, on the phone with the last person she'd wish to talk to.

"And you want me to help, how?" Sharon spoke, clearly also exhausted.

"Don't be stupid Needles. I know you two are bonded, and I know you are feeling it as well. Alaska is stuck in her bed with a high fever and can't even move. If you don't get your ass here, or get her to you somehow, I swear to the goddesses I will kill you."

"Fine fine, Jesus Christ." The other side of the line was quiet for a while. "What about one of yours, Bianca? I've given Adore enough silver to survive it, but it's clear she's in pain. Let her take Alaska here."

 _Bianca._ Jinkx hadn't even thought of that. The woman obviously had enough hexes to protect her, and the sight of her moving just as she usually would made her completely forget that she had found her bond as well.

"It's a deal."

~•~•~

The next time Alaska woke up, she was filled with a new rush of energy. Like a heavy weight had been lifted off of her. But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't at home. The walls were black.. the bedsheets were white.. _Sharon._

She sat up, seeing the reflection of the woman's arms wrapped around her tightly. It was still burning inside of her, she craved more. But her hands were like ice against a burn wound.

"What the fuck." She hissed, trying time untangle herself and easily waking up Sharon in the process.

"You move a lot in your sleep, you know." Sharon said smirk a smirk, laying back down on her pillow. Alaska hated to admit it, but she looked stunning. With the slight orange hue of sunlight escaping the windows, her hair sprawled around her like a crown and even just the black AC/DC shirt that she slept with, it was all stunning.

Alaska quickly turned to the mirror, sighing in relief when she saw that she still wore her clothes from before.

"Don't worry, you've only slept here."

"And how did I get here, exactly?" She was angered, holding a grudge against the woman who so innocently laid in bed.

"Geez you're loud for being up so early." Sharon stood up, apparently completely nonchalant to the fact that when she turned around she was giving Alaska perfect view of the skimpy lace underwear. The ones that made her melt back into the bed. "Bianca brought you here, on Jinkx's request. Apparently you had.. a fever."

"A fever? A fever was enough to bring me right into the arms of the devil?"

"Ah, a compliment. I like it." Sharon flashed her a toothy grin. "You know damn well it wasn't just a fever, Lasky."

_Lasky?_

It felt so wrong to have to admit to herself that the nickname made her utterly melt and swoon for the woman who seemed so wise. Too wise.

"So? I could've just waited it out."

"Your pulse was dangerously low, Alaska." Her voice wasn't filled with a smirk anymore, but a tone of concern. "I wouldn't just let you die, even if you want nothing to with me."

Alaska let out a huff, standing up and getting out of the ridiculously nice covers. Her clothes clung to her body with cooled sweat.

"Right, sorry.." Sharon mumbled and went through the closet, turning back and throwing her a large black hoodie. "You could use a shower."

Alaska instantly went to leave the bedroom, but her knees weakened and she fell to the floor- or more so, into the quick arms that caught her from hitting the hard surface.

"Careful." Sharon led her to the bathroom, helping the weak girl sit down before running her a bubble bath. Alaska took her time to observe the place.

It looked expensive, yet vintage. The bathtub was very big and deep, the yellow wall paint peeling here and there which only gave off a soft and homey vibe. There were plants on the windowboard, by the toilet and on the door. The scent of vanilla and wildberries filled up her senses as Sharon put the oils in the water.

"Right. Uh.. there's towels in the drawers under the sink, you can come back to the bedroom after and I'll make sure to get you breakfast."

Sharon turned to leave, and it made Alaska feel empty. It made her feel sad. She grabbed her wrist and tugged gently.

"Please stay."

"Okay."

She helped Alaska peel her clothes off gently from her boiling skin, just carefully helping her getting into the bath.

Alaska couldn't help but let out a soft moan as she sank into the warm water, making Sharon chuckle. They sat in silence for a while, Sharon picking at the chapped paint on her nails while Alaska relaxed into the bath.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"For acting the way I did when we met. I was scared, Alaska."

"Sharon Needles, scared?" She scoffed, shifting her legs so she was leaning against the side of the tub that was right by Sharon.

"Of course I was scared.. I was met with the sight of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Sharon sighed, and Alaska swelled with warmth and teary comfort. "Besides, I don't do _love._ But you, you make my insides twist and scream like nothing else."

 _"How poetic."_ She teased back, and Sharon moved with a chuckle, pushing her fingers down in Alaska's hair and massaging her scalp with the conditioner that rested. The younger girl let out a sound of soft pleasure.

"You have no idea how angry it made me.. to see you with your priestess."

 _Jinkx. Oh god,_ ** _Jinkx._** What did she think of Alaska being here? What would she even say when she came back? And _why_ hadn't the thought of her lover crossed her mind even once when she was near Sharon.

"I noticed."

"I.. I'm not asking you to stay with me, I want that to be your decision. If you want to stay with Monsoon that's okay, it's just.. I could give you so much, Alaska. There's a field with dandelions not too far from here, we have a luscious garden and constant contact with the councils. We-"

"Go." Alaska answered, tone suddenly cold. "Get out, I want to be alone."

"Okay."

__________________

The day was the slowest she had ever been through. Sharon made sure to get her food every now and then, but was away with important business whilst Alaska was too weak to even stand up. Sharon's cat, Cerrone, had been cuddled up around her all day while she went through the small book collection the owner had. Probably because the hoodie smelled so strongly of Sharon, a thing Alaska found comfort in.

"I guess we're both stuck with her, huh?" She raked her chapped black nails through the fur of the purring cat who stretched out across the bed. Cerrone looked at her as if to say 'she's not that bad, you know.' "No, she's very much that bad."

The cat went back to sleep, and Alaska was left with nothing but a pile of books that she had already read through completely. It reminded her of when she was stuck with Katya, taking care of the other blonde when she was sick and everyone else was out. Alaska had read through every book of the communist manifesto that she could find in Katya's bedroom, which was a stupid amount. Luckily Trixie came along after that, and she didn't have to step her foot into that cursed room ever again.

The door opened, and she was met by the sight of a woman that looked as stunning as ever.

"Hi pretty boy." She greeted the cat at first, petting him gently to which he responded by cuddling further into Alaska's leg. "What a traitor, you are."

"I suppose he liked me reading pride and prejudice out loud."

Sharon's eyes travelled to the small pile of books on the bed stand table, all neatly placed with the red book mark laying on top of them. "Right, sorry about the lack of entertainment."

"No it's okay, _pretty boy_ here kept me company." She teased.

It happened very fast, unrecognisably fast, but Sharon lent down and pressed a soft kiss against Alaska's lips. With instant response, it moved to become deeper, Sharon's hand behind Alaska's head and Alaska holding on to Sharon's leather coat.

Cerrone let out a small meow and jumped off the bed, making his way out of the slightly open door as if he knew what was coming.

Alaska was pushed down against the bed, Sharon kissing her tenderly yet roughly as she pushed her coat off her own body and threw it into a corner somewhere.

"Is this okay?" She asked between kisses, just earning a hungry squeeze on her arm and Alaska pulling her into bed so she was above her.

Sharon let her hands travel down the sides of the squirming girl, gripping her thighs and forcing her legs apart as she position hers between them. She was a lot rougher than Jinkx, Alaska observed. But it felt so right.

Their clothes were off within seconds, sprawled across the floor just like Alaska was a hot mess under Sharon's touch.

Sharon trailed her hands down, around the curve of her hips and back to grasp the back of her thigh, pushing their groins together in a rough thrust that made Alaska whimper. With a smirk, she planted sloppy kisses down her neck, teeth grazing and sinking against resisting skin to suck and create red burning hickeys across her shoulders and down to her breasts.

The kisses travelled down to her stomach, to her thighs and at last to her core. Her tongue pressed against her roughly, creating a sensation that Alaska hadn't quite felt before. Her clit ached as Sharon pushed her lips against it, softly kissing and sucking, before making her way down across her folds gently. A finger trailed the outlines of her pussy, by the sensitive skin next to it, swirling small circles into her inner thighs and making Alaska's hips buck in immense pleasure.

"You are so greedy." Sharon chuckled against her skin, lips pressed into her burning and throbbing core. A soft and cold finger was pushed inside of her, contrasting to the immensely hot feeling of her insides that squeezed around the light penetration.

Sharon moved her finger as her attack began, sucking and licking in every right spot that made Alaska's back arch as she ate her out delicately. Like she was savouring this moment.

Alaska moaned and let her fingers grasp on to Sharon's silver hair, pushing her closer. The woman didn't like this, because she pulled away and instantly got up to pin Alaska's wrists above her head.

"You are in no way in charge of this, are we clear?" She whispered lowly, eyes dark, making Alaska whimper. "Words."

"Yes."

She had never been controlled like that, never shut down like it was second nature for both of them, and she completely thrived in it.

Sharon slipped back, giving Alaska no time to breathe before two fingers were roughly pumping into her and her clit was bombarded with rough kisses. The moans were uncontrollable by now, the girl pushed closer and closer to a climax like never before.

"Fuck.. Sharon I'm gonna.." Alaska whimpered as she felt teeth graze her clit, lips nibbling and fingers pushing faster and harder. That's when she broke. With a loud cry of pleasure, she came, and Sharon sat back with a chuckle.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Fuck you." Alaska whined, exhausted. Sharon chuckled and got back up into the bed, wrapping her arms around the still trembling girl.

_It felt right. And that was wrong._


End file.
